Chucky
"Well John it's been fun, but I gotta go. I have a date with a six year old boy, and you have a date with Death!" --Chucky to John. Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray is the main antagonist of the Child's Play franchise. Chucky is a violent doll that got his soul transferred into him by voodoo. In the first three films, he looks like a normal doll, but in the 4th, 5th, and 6th films he has a lot of scars on his face and is usually holding a weapon, showing his violence. Despite his small size, Chucky has the strength of a grown man. He has tried to transfer his soul into others to escape his doll body and get his revenge on the people he fails to do so to or that almost killed him. These people consist of Andy, Tyler, Jesse and Jade, and Nica and her family etc. Previous Life Before the events of the Child's Play ''movie, Charles Lee Ray had a double life as a serial killer and a regular civilian, as seen in the flashbacks of ''Curse of Chucky, where he is friendly introduced to a pregnant Sarah, her husband and their youngest daughter, Barbie. Not much later, Barbie's father dies, victim of a drowning. After that, Charles becomes more and more obsessed about Sarah and about taking her husband's place. It's strongly implied that Charles was the responsible for Sarah's husband's death. Soon, Charles' obsession increases, and intending not to let Sarah go, he ties her up on a bed inside his safe house, while his accomplice, Eddie Caputo, awaits in their van, outside. However, much to Charles' surprise, a bunch of cops surrounds his safe house. Feeling betrayed by Sarah, since she was the one who managed to call the cops before he arrived, Charles stabs her in the belly, hitting the baby inside (Nica) and injuring its spine, causing Nica to eventually be born paraplegic. Right after, Charles runs from the cops, intending to reach Caputo so they can escape, but Caputo drives away before Charles can reach him, and soon he realizes that he is being pursued by Detective Mike Norris. ''Child's Play (1988) On November 9, 1988, Charles Lee Ray, the notorious "Lakeshore Strangler" was being chased down a street by a cop, Detective Mike Norris, who proceeded to fire on Ray, fatally injuring him. Mortally wounded and bleeding out fast, he uses the Amulet of Damballa to transfer his soul into a Good Guy doll. The resulting explosion from a lightening bolt breaking through the skylight of the store launches Norris through the store, after which he finds Charles' body and he is presumed dead. After the doll was bought by Karen Barclay for a last-minute birthday gift for her son Andy (who names him Chucky), he goes on a killing spree, believing himself to be invincible, until a bullet wound by Norris and a meeting with his voodoo instructor reveal to him that he's becoming human. He attempts to transfer his soul into Andy since he was the first person to whom Chucky revealed his secret, and thus the only person Chucky could transfer his soul to, in accordance with the voodoo spell. However, he's defeated by Norris and Karen, in which he's burned, blown apart, and shot in the heart. ''Child's Play 2 (1990) Set two years after the events of Child's Play, Andy Barclay has been moved with a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. According to the Child's Play comics, Detective Norris was threatened into facing dismissal unless he told the authorities that Karen was unstable, though it's possible he was dismissed anyways. Due to the bad publicity, Play Pals Inc, the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decide to rebuild Chucky to check for faults, causing his resurrection and killing a worker in the process. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, eventually leading to the death of Andy's foster father. Andy's immediately blamed for the murder and returned to the orphanage. Soon, Kyle, Andy's foster sister, discovers the truth after finding the other Good Guy destroyed and Chucky missing from the garbage can.After finding her foster mother dead, Chucky takes her hostage to help him find Andy. After they find him and he kills the foster home runner, Chucky brings Andy to the Good Guy factory with Kyle in pursuit. After failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, Chucky realizes that he is trapped in doll form. In an act of pure rage, he attempts to kill Andy and Kyle, but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right hand are severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is finally killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into the doll's mouth, causing his head to explode into a bunch of pieces. The last scene is a plastic doll head smiling while looking angry while both Andy and Kyle leave the doll factory together. ''Child's Play 3 (1991) In 1998, set 8 years after the events of Child's Play 2, the Good Guy toys have been restarted after such negative publicity. As the factory is cleaned up, Chucky's remains are removed by a crane, which causes it to seep blood that leaks into the plastic vat, causing the soul of Charles Lee Ray to inhabit a new doll. Chucky is given to the Play Pals CEO to add to his toy-filled apartment and, after being tortured with all the toys, is strangled by Chucky violently. Chucky then uses his corporate files to discover Andy's latest given location, Kent Military School, sent there due to the fact he could not ajust to any foster home he was sent to. Chucky mails himself to the establishment in order to transfer his soul into him, but is opened instead by a boy Ronald Tyler, who was interested in a Good Guy doll. Chucky realizes, because he has a new body, he can divulge his true identity all over again and transfer his soul into Tyler. However, they are caught by the leader of the school, Sgt. Calhoun, who takes Chucky and throws him in the dumpster. Chucky manages to escape by tricking the truck driver into the compacter and crushes him. That night, Chucky tries to kill Andy for both vengeance and to ensure he doesn't mess up the proceedings to occur, and when Andy beats him on the floor, Sheldon, the second-in-command, catches him and takes Chucky. Later, he tries to find Tyler while Andy searches for Chucky, but gets caught in the process. Meanwhile, Tyler is discovered by Kristen De Silva, Andy's love interest, and her friend, who take Chucky and put lipstick on him. Once they flee when they hear Calhoun returning to his office, Chucky awakens in a fit of rage and declares war on everyone at the school, and shocks Calhoun into a heart attack, killing him. The next morning, Andy tries to warn Tyler, but believes he's only jealous. Later, Chucky's discovered by the schools barber, and when he tries to shave his head, he slashes his throat with a straight razor, which Whitehurst, Andy's friend, comes upon and tries to deny upon to Andy. That day, the school's war games are began, with Andy and Tyler on opposing teams. That night, Chucky blows his cover to Tyler while Andy searches for them, eventually both getting captured by the blue team. At the same time, Chucky captures De Silva and uses her as a hostage to draw the red and blue teams together, because he loaded the red team's rifles with live rounds. Once the trade between Tyler and De Silva occurs, the red team appears and opens fire, killing Sheldon. As the teams confront over the discovery, Chucky throws a grenade into the crowd, in which Whitehurst leaps upon, sacrificing his life. Tyler flees from Chucky, with Andy and De Silva in close pursuit. Tyler and Chucky find their way into a nearby carnival, when Chucky captures him and the two go into a haunted house, followed by Andy and De Silva. Once inside, the two groups catch up with one another, during which Chucky shoots De Silva in the leg, wounding her, forcing Andy to take on Chucky alone. Further inside the attraction, this is the point where Chucky unintentionally stands underneath a Grim Reaper statue, resulting in half of his face being sliced off. Tyler's knocked unconscious by a hanging attraction once Andy enters the area, and Chucky takes the chance to transfer his soul. However, halfway through, Andy blows his left arm off with a pistol and shoots him off the mountain of skulls. Once Andy reaches Tyler and wakes him, Chucky leaps on him and sends Tyler nearly over the edge, hardly hanging on. As Andy tries to reach for him, Tyler hands him the pocket knife he gave him earlier, which he uses to cut off Chucky's remaining hand, and throws him off. Chucky scream as he falls into a propelling fan generating cold air conditioning, slicing him to pieces. Once the police arrive, De Silva is taken away in an ambulance and Andy in a police car, leaving both his and Tyler's fate unknown. The last shot of the film shows a garbage collector picking up Chuckys remains, thus beginning the events of Child's Play 4. (Bride of Chucky) ''Child's Play 4 (Bride of Chucky 1998) Taking place two months after the events of Child's Play 3, Chucky's pieces had been taken to a confidential evidence footlocker (which suprisingly sits alongside the masks of Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger's Glove and the Chainsaw donned by Thomas Hewitt). Tiffany, the ex-girlfriend of Charles Lee Ray, offers a huge amount of money to a desperate Officer Bailey into acquiring the dismembered pieces of his doll body. She then murders him by slitting his throat for deciding to look at the remains. She brings them back to her trailer, where she rebuilds Chucky in order to resurrect him. At first, nothing appears to happen with the ritual. However, Damien Baylock, a nerd-turned-violent gothic arrives to try and impress Tiffany by showing a fake photograph of him to trick her into believing he gruesomely murdered a man, but she recognizes the nail polish, then notices Chucky's disappeared. After a few failed attempts to get Damien killed by searching for him, it accidentally leads to her bedroom, making him believe he's going to get somewhere. After he gives a small speech about not going anywhere, Chucky pops up behind her, yet not alive, not convincing to Damien. In a last ditch effort to awaken him, she handcuffs him to a bed with Chucky on top of him, watching her dance in a sexy outfit, explaining Chucky's history to him, during which he makes a smart remark about him, in which he springs to life, pulls out his lip ring, and murders him by suffocating him with a pillow, much to Tiffany's delight. Chucky's greeting, however, is cut short when he reveals to Tiffany he was never going to propose to her and the ring she had was one he stole from someone he killed and planed to sell, only caring about transferring his soul. This enrages Tiffany due to all she's done for him, and imprisons him in a wooden crib. However, once she goes too far and falsely agrees to his marriage proposal (instead placing a bridal doll with the ring on a necklace in there with him), he breaks out of the crib while she's in her bathtub and kills her by pushing her TV into it, then gaining further revenge by transfering her soul into the bridal doll itself. After convincing her he's the only one who can help her, he tells her about the Heart of Damballa, the amulet he used as Charles Lee Ray in Child's Play ''to transfer his soul into the original doll, which is what they need to find new bodies. However, it was buried with Charles' corpse in Forest Creek Cemetery, in Hackensack, New Jersey. Due to being dolls, Tiffany hatches a plan to get her neighbor, Jesse, who's trying to find a way to get his girlfriend, Jade, away from her abusive uncle, into taking them there for $1,000, giving him a chance to get Jade away. The two are picked up, but once Jesse arrives to help Jade pack, Chief Officer Warren, her uncle, breaks into his van to plant marijuana, but is killed by Chucky and Tiffany to prevent him thwarting with their plans, hiding him in the trunk. Their next victim is Officer Norton, nicknamed Needlenose by Jesse and his friend David, whom they kill after they pull the couple over and discovers the planted marijuana, by having Chucky stuff a rag into the police car's gas tank. This act actually cripples Jesse and Jade's relationship, as both witnessed it and begin to become suspicious of one another. After an unknown amount of time driving, Jesse believes the time is right and stops at a drive-thru wedding chapel to marry Jade, during which Warren awakens in the van, but is stopped by Chucky after a final stabbing. That night at the Honeymoon Suites nearby, the couple are visited by another one next door, who are secretly thieves and steal their money, enraging Tiffany, who decides to murder them, doing so later that night by throwing a champagne bottle up at the glass mirror in the ceiling. Glass from the mirror shatters, showering down on the couple. Chucky, so pleased with Tiffany's way of murder, reveals his love for Tiffany and proposes to her. She accepts. He gives her Jade's ring, and together they have sex. At the end of the movie Chucky and Tiffany get reach. At the cemetery in a jeep, they abduct Jade and Jesse with the plan of taking over their bodies. Jade and Jesse place to Chucky and Tiffany in an attempt to escape but the plane goes wrong and Jesse crashes, but Jade put achieved to Tiffany in a stove burning alive after Chucky and Tiffany fight where Chucky kills Tiffany with her knife through it and finally jade kills Chucky with continuous shooting at the end. The investigator saw Tiffany´s doll corpse and saw something moving below her dress and suddenly shot out blood and a frightening bloody toothed baby boy/girl (Glen/Glenda) exits at light the bloody toothed baby then attacks the investigator as the screen cuts to black, thus beginning the events of Child's Play 5. (Seed of Chucky) Child's Play 5 (Seed of Chucky 2004) Set six years after the events of Child's Play 4, (Bride of Chucky) Chucky and Tiffany's son Glen, aptly named Shitface is stolen by a punk rock star turned ventriloquist who tries to revert him to the killer instincts his parents easily possessed. Glen escapes the man psych's clutches and departs for Hollywood where they are filming a movie based on the Chucky and Tiffany murders entitled "''Chucky Goes Psycho" and resurrects them in the film's prop replications with the Damballa inscription on the amulet left with him. Chucky and Tiffany then kill a stage hand. They then escape with "Chucky Goes Psycho" actress Jennifer Tilly. Tiffany expresses interest in transferring her soul into Tilly, while Chucky will get the rapper turned director Redman, and the newly named Glen/Glenda will become the inseminated child they create. Tiffany vows to give up killing for her new son/daughter. However Chucky double crosses the pact and secretly brings Glen to all his murders such as "Baby Spice" and a nosy paparazzi photographer trailing Tilly because of the Stage Man murder. Tiffany also slips up with the nasty behaviour of Redman towards Jennifer and kills him via disemboweling also in front of Glen. Their influence heavily rubs off as Glen decides to become Glenda and become a killer like Chucky. He kills Jennifer Tilly's secret admirer agent Joan. Tiffany leaves Chucky after he soon realizes he wants to be a killer doll for the rest of his life and then snaps and pursues Jennifer Tilly and Tiffany to the hospital where he axes Tiffany in the head, killing her. Glen fires up and martial arts combats. Chucky and then hacks him to death with the same axe. Jennifer Tilly then pats Glen on the back as she as just had twins. Jennifer Tilly is then revealed at her son's birthday party to have been possessed by Tiffany in her last dying moments and Glen has become her son. Meanwhile the other twin Glenda is just under bad influence and has evil thoughts. A maid expresses her worry of this and attempts to quit. She is distracted for only a moment by Glenda watching from outside the window and is then killed by Tiffany in rage with her doll body via breaking her skull. Child's Play 6 (Curse of Chucky 2013) Set nine years after the events of Seed of Chucky, the story begins with Chucky being delivered to Sarah and Nica who live in an isolated mansion surrounded by the woods. Now with a clean face again, Chucky doesn't rise suspicion. Later that same night, Chucky manages to kill his old obsession, Sarah, making it look like it was a suicide. To help her out, Nica calls her sister, who comes along with her husband Ian, daughter Alice, and nanny Jill. A priest by the name of Frank also comes to help Nica to find some solace. When young Alice sees Chucky, she adopts him right away as her new doll. That same evening, Nica and Alice cook some dinner for the guests, and while they're away, Chucky pours some rat poison on one of the plates. At dinner's time, Father Frank eats the poisoned food which doesn't kill him, but it makes him feel bad. He decides to go home, since he is not feeling all right, and while driving home, the poison's effect gets stronger; he looses control over his car and suffers a gruesome accident that kills him. Meanwhile, Chucky is using his disguise as Alice's doll to keep killing the mansion inhabitants. His next victim is the nanny, Jill. He pushes a bucket full of rain water (which was put there to prevent the rain from soaking the floor) on the electric plug of Jill's laptop, which she is using. This causes her to be electrocuted. Chucky does a new victim when Barb goes looking for her daughter. Nica, who just found out the truth about Chucky, tries to warn her, but she doesn't listen. She goes up to the attic where she is stabbed by Chucky in the eye, but not before finding out the Chucky's clean face was only a make-up to hide his scars. Right after, Chucky attacks, but she is saved by Ian. Upon seeing the corpses of his wife and nanny, Ian thinks that Nica killed them. He ties her up on her wheelchair, and is soon killed by Chucky with an axe. Now that Nica is the only grown up survivor, Chucky is free to do whatever he wants to her. He pushes her wheelchair through the balcony of the living room, causing her to fall. Nica, however, doesn't die, and Chucky takes a little time to explain why he was killing everyone. He explains that after Nica's father's death, he became obsessed with Sarah and that she betrayed him, by giving him to the cops, what eventually caused his death inside the toy store. Nica and Chucky fight, but none of them die. A cop arrives just in time, and upon seeing the bodies, he assumes that Nica, the sole survivor, besides Alice, is the culprit. Some time later, Nica is judged and committed to a mental facility for "her" crimes. Chucky is presented as an evidence of the crime scene. Before being taken, Nica celebrates behind Chucky's back that she is still alive. The doll is taken by the same cop who arrested Nica to his car, where he talks with a mysterious person by phone who seems interested in Chucky. Suddenly, the cop realizes that there is something breathing inside the bag where Chucky is, but before he can see what it is, Tiffany (in the body of Jennifer Tilly) rises from the backseat and slashes his throat, freeing Chucky and asking "Who's next lover", implying that she has been helping Chucky all along, by using make-up on his face and sending him to the people who caused his fall. Tiffany sends Chucky to Ian's mother apartment, where Alice is living now. He suffocates Ian's mother and waits for Alice. When she arrives, Chucky begins to perform his ritual to switch souls with the little girl, but before he can complete it, Ian's mother resurfaces with a plastic bag on her head. Six months later, Chucky is sent to Andy Barclay. Since he is still a doll, it's implied that he failed to switch bodies with Alice and that her grandmother probably saved her. Andy leaves the package on his table and goes to pick up the phone. While Andy is talking to his mother, Karen Barclay, who was released from the mental facility and apparently is married to Detective Mike Norris, Chucky breaks free from the package. He looks around, just to see pictures of Kyle, and Andy, age six, with his mother. He looks infuriated by this and when he turns around to focus on Andy, he is surprised by Andy who is pointing a shotgun directly to his face. Andy says "play with this." and Chucky in fear says "Andy!" but he pulls the trigger, probably killing the doll once and for all. Murders Committed by Chucky Before Child's Play (1988) *1. Vivian Van Pelt: Killed via strangulation. Offscreen. *2. Sarah's husband: Killed via drowning. Offscreen. Child's Play (1988) *1. Maggie Peterson: Killed at the Barclay apt., via a hammer to the eye and a fall from the high story window. *2. Eddie Caputo: Killed at his hideout, via incineration from the bullet-generated gas explosion. *3. John Simonsen: Killed at his voodoo stricken apartment, via voodoo bone breaking and stabbing. *4. Dr. Ardmore: Killed at the hospital where Andy was being evaluated, via electrocution from the zapper helmet. Child's Play 2 (1990) *1. Worker #1: Killed via electrocution at the Play Pals' Manufacturing Observation Room. *2. Mattson: Killed via suffocation with a plastic bag inside his car, parked outside the Simpson residence. *3. Ms. Kettlewell: Killed via severe bludgeoning with ruler at the school where Andy was being taught. *4. Phil Simpson: Killed via neck snap at the Simpson's basement, when he descends upon the stairs. *5. Joanne Simpson: Killed via throat slit at the house after Phil's death, while sewing in the upstairs bedroom. *6. Grace Poole: Killed via stabbing to the chest at the orphanage, after picking Chucky up. *7. Worker #2: Killed by Chucky via eye crush with the Good Guy's eye filler machine. Child's Play 3 (1991) *1. Sullivan: Killed at his apartment via strangulation with yo-yo. *2. Garbage Man: Killed inside truck via crushing and machine spattering. *3. Colonel Cochrain: Killed by heart attack upon seeing Chucky. *4. Sgt. Botnick: Killed inside salon in school via razor to throat. *5. Harold "Whitehurst" Aubrey: Jumps on a thrown grenade by Chucky to save everybody else. *6. Brett Campbell Shelton: Killed by one of the real bullets that Chucky inserted in the soldiers' rifles. *7. Carnival's Security Guard: Killed possibly via gunshot. Offscreen. Child's Play 4 (Bride of Chucky 1998) *1. Damien Baylock: Killed at Tiffany's trailer via removal of chin piercing and suffocation with pillow. *2. Tiffany (human body): Killed via electrocution with T.V. in bathtub. *3. Warren Kincaid: Killed via stabbing in Jesse's van. *4. Officer Norton: Killed inside police car via explosion. *5. David: Though not killed directly by Chucky, he freaks out upon seeing him and is run over by a truck. *6 & 7. R.V. Owners: Shot in the head by Chucky and/or Tiffany. Offscreen. *8. Cemetery's Caretaker: Killed via head shot. *9. Tiffany (doll): After a battle, she is impaled in the stomach with a knife. Child's Play 5 (Seed of Chucky 2004) *1. Director: Killed by Chucky and Tiffany via decapitation. *2. Brittney Spears: Killed via ran off-rode by Chucky, then her car explodes. *3. Stan: Killed via saving Jennifer from a knife thrown by Chucky. *4. Tiffany (doll): Killed via axe to the head. *5. Glen: Likely killed by suffocation of Chucky's right arm. Child's Play 6 (Curse of Chucky 2013) *1. Sarah: Killed via being pushed downstairs in Nica's mansion. *2. Father Frank: Killed via car accident after ingesting rat poison, poured by Chucky, on his dinner. *3. Jill: Electrocuted after Chucky pushes a bucket of water on the electric plug of her laptop. *4. Barb: Killed via stabbing to her left eye. *5. Ian: Killed via axe to his jaw. The Deaths of Chucky Child's Play (1988) *Gunshot to the chest, inside the toy store, by Mike Norris (human form). *After being burnt by Andy and shot apart by Karen, he is shot in the heart by Mike Norris (doll form). Child's Play 2 (1990) *After losing both of his hands and both of his legs, he is inflated with a pipe by Kyle and his head explodes into a bunch of pieces. Child's Play 3 (1991) *During a final fight with Andy, he is sliced to pieces after being thrown onto a propelling fan, at a carnival. Child's Play 4 (Bride of Chucky 1998) *Shot to death by Jade Kincaid, inside his human grave (Forest Creek Cemetery). Child's Play 5 (Seed of Chucky 2004) *Actually does not really die, despite being hacked to pieces with an axe by Glen, inside a Hospital. Child's Play 6 (Curse of Chucky 2013) * Shot directly in the face by Andy Barclay via shotgun, at Andy's home apartment Gallery Chucky-chucky-25649937-479-727.png Childs-play-chucky-26975957-600-338.jpg Childs play remake.jpg Chucky4.jpg Chucky7.jpg Chucky-chucky-25649943-831-548.png Chucky-chucky-25650007-558-320.png ImagesCAJC0PLU.jpg 228px-Childs-play-chucky.jpg Chucky-chucky-25649994-400-300.png Chucky-chucky-25649984-445-625.png Chucky-chucky-25649909-1604-2048.png Chucky-chucky-25649988-409-268.png Chucky-chucky-25649990-445-297.png Chucky-chucky-25650007-558-320.png Child s play remake to come in 2012.jpg Chuckys-a-stud-chucky-25649907-900-600.png Chucky-chucky-25650009-498-768.png Charles Lee Ray.jpg Chucky-chucky-25649979-1200-803.png Chuckys-a-stud-chucky-25649921-1920-1080.png 500full.jpg Photo-Jeu-d-enfant-Child-s-Play-1988-16.jpg 264603 237683952918027 100000292714516 923555 149284 n.jpg Childs-Play-3-chucky-21093582-634-357.jpg Chucky-chucky-25649930-497-750.png Chucky2.jpg Chucky.jpg CHILDS PLAY76.jpg IMG 0541-1-.PNG Chucky5.jpg Chucky-chucky-the-killer-doll-25650906-720-495.png Chucky-chucky-25650015-394-509.png Chucky-chucky-the-killer-doll-25650904-792-528.png Chucky1.jpg Chucky8.jpg Chucky6.jpg Chucky-chucky-25650014-313-218.png Chucky-chucky-25649993-400-378.png New Chucky.png Get-me-the-F-k-out-chucky-24957107-375-500.jpg Curse of chucky 4.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.25.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.20.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.30.11 PM.png Category:Child's Play 1 Characters Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Child's Play 3 Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Child's Play 6 Characters